It's You
by Laura Kay
Summary: A fic about Minerva and Albus’s wedding, including the song “It’s You,” by Michelle Branch. Supersweet, guaranteed to rot your teeth


Shame on me for not posting anything in FOREVER.  I was suddenly struck with a strange version of writer's block, with which I could start several fics but never finish any of them.  But I finally finished one!  Woohoo!  This is dedicated to Megan because she's the one I talk to about everything now (poor soul) and she loves _Harry Potter_ as much as me.  It's also dedicated to Haybee, because she just recently—after hearing me ramble about Harry Potter for so long—became obsessed with HP as well : ).  And also to Jams, because she loves everything I write, and she is the best person ever.  Happy Birthday Jams!!

Title:  It's You 

Author: Laura Kay

Description:  A fic about Minerva and Albus's wedding, including the song "It's You," by Michelle Branch.  Super-sweet, guaranteed to rot your teeth.

Rating: PG for mention of death and one night stands (well that didn't sound super-sweet, but it is I swear!).

Disclaimer:  Not mine.  Not even remotely.  It's all JKR's.  Darn it.

And here's the fluff:

It's You

They had finally done it.  Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had not only admitted their feelings to each other—and the entire Order of the Phoenix in the process—but had gotten married.  It wasn't as desperately happy as any of the parties following Voldemort's downfall, or as elegant as the ball following Arthur Weasley's appointment to Minister of Magic, but to the crowd gathered it was the event of the year.

            The ceremony took place on the Hogwarts grounds, which, due to endless work from the Hogwarts staff and students, Order members, and a good deal of the population of Hogsmeade, had been restored to the beautiful state it had been in before the final battle.  It was a balmy late July evening, and a beautiful alter had been set up on the edge of the lake, decorated with garlands of lilies and ivy.  Jacob McGonagall walked his daughter down the aisle and placed her hand in Dumbledore's.  Professor Flitwick pronounced them husband and wife, and, when Dumbledore kissed his bride, the crowd gathered on the lawn burst into cheers and applause.

            The party moved to an area nearby, where tables had been set up under a white, canopy-style tent.  As the guests sat down, loads of food had appeared in front of them and the feasting had begun.  Colorful lanterns provided light as the sun set and the stars began to shine.

            After the meal was finished, the toasting began.  While most salutes were to wish the bride and groom happiness and well-being—"And children!" two voices added, sounding suspiciously identical—some toasted Hogwarts, the new era, the wizarding community, and so on.  Dumbledore toasted to those lost in the war—but not in sorrow.  He raised his glass in thanks and in celebration of all the fighters too numerous to name who had given their lives to rid the wizarding community of Voldemort.

            Dessert followed the toasting, Minerva and Albus traditionally cutting the cake, feeding each other, and smashing it into each others faces.  Then the dancing had commenced.  The wedding guests danced on a wooden floor that had been set up outside the tent, so the stars shone down on them.

**********

            Towards the end of the evening, Minerva felt as if she had danced with every male in attendance—and some of the females—at least once.  She'd cried as she'd danced with her father, laughed as she'd danced Fred and George Weasley at once, performed a somewhat awkward two-step with Filius Flitwick, even pulled Severus Snape away from Xiomara Hooch long enough to tango across the dance floor.  This particular performance had left most of the students in the audience aghast.  But she had simply lost count of the number of times she had danced with Albus.  

She caught sight of him over Arthur Weasley's shoulder as they danced and she couldn't help but smile.  He was standing with Poppy Pomfrey and Alastor Moody.  Minerva was surprised Poppy wasn't insisting he sat down, but she saw he was at least using his cane.  Minerva's smile wavered for a moment; she had been the one to find Albus, laying broken and unconscious, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  Even after Poppy had given her permission to leave the hospital wing, Minerva remained, spending every hour at his bedside.  His prognosis had been dreary, but, as Minerva reasoned later, Albus never was one to follow any kind of logic. 

*And now we're married.*  Minerva sighed softly to herself before returning her attention to Arthur.  When the dance ended, they thanked each other, Arthur kissed Minerva's cheek, and the two parted ways

**********

            Harry and Ron stood on the edge of the dance floor, picking at the dessert table as they watched the dancers.  Professor McGonagall—now Professor Dumbledore—was dancing with Headmaster Dumbledore, who had once again abandoned his cane, leaning on his new wife instead, though she didn't seem to mind.  Ron was staring at his former Head of House.

            "There's something different about her, right?  I mean, she doesn't always look like that, right?"

            Harry furrowed his eyebrows.  "I think she does.  I can't see anything different, except she's smiling.  And her dress, of course."  The professor had forsaken her conservative green robes for a white gown under white robes, both embroidered with scarlet and gold around the edges.

            "And her hair," Hermione added, joining the two. 

            The boys exchanged a confused look.  Their former teacher's hair was pulled up as it always was.

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  Minerva's hair was pulled up but in a far more elaborate style than usual, in a braid twisted like a crown at the back of her head, with flower woven into it.

            Harry and Ron shrugged.  I still say there's something different," Ron said.  "I mean, she looks…beautiful," he added honestly.  "There's no way we could have spent seven years with her and just didn't see how beautiful she was."

            Hermione shook her head, disbelieving how unobservant her friend could be—she'd noticed a long time ago how pretty her favorite teacher could be—but also at the innocence of his words.  "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.  "Let's dance."

            Ron gave Harry a surprised look as Hermione led him away and Harry smiled and gave Ron a thumbs up before returning to the desserts in front of him.

**********

            Arthur snuck up behind Molly where she stood staring out at the calm lake.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent slightly to kiss her temple.

            Molly was unfazed by his appearance; she'd noticed his approach sometime ago.  She leaned back in his embrace, relishing the warmth he provided, even on the pleasant night.

            "What's on your mind, love?" Arthur whispered.  Molly didn't respond.  "Percy?" Their son had recently been reaccepted by the family.  Molly shoulders shrugged slightly, but she remained silent, as had been the case all too often recently.  Arthur sighed. "If you don't give me a verbal response soon, I'll be forced to make you give me one."  Molly gasped and squirmed playfully as he dug his fingers lightly into her side.  He turned her around to face him a returned his arms to his waist.  "Now, what's on your mind, love?"

            She blinked up at him.  "Everything's different.  I was just thinking at least the lake is the same."  She looked out towards the water again.

            "Not everything is different—" Arthur started.

            "Yes, it is," she interrupted.

            "Yes, it is," he conceded.

            Molly laughed and leaned her head against his chest.  "I don't mean to say all the changes are bad."  He nodded, his chin brushing the top of her head.  "It'll just take some getting used to."  She pulled back to smile up at him.  "Like, I'll have to get used to waking up next to the Minister of Magic each morning."

            He smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently. When he pulled back, he said, "We'll get used to it all together, Molly.  The way we always have."  He pulled her close to him again, her head returning to his chest.  "Ever since we walked around this lake worrying about O.W.L.S."

            He felt her smile against his chest.  "Was there ever a time when all we had to worry about were O.W.L.S.?"

He laughed. "Yes, dear, I believe there was even a time when all we had to worry about was what was for dessert."

Molly rolled her eyes.  "Arthur, I've never known you not to think with your stomach."

"I guess that's another thing that won't ever change."  Arthur cupped her chin in his hand, tilting her head to look at him.  "And there's another thing that won't change."  Molly raised her eyebrows, questioning, even though she knew the answer.  "I love you, and I always will."

Molly smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him.  "And I love you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled and took her hand.  "Come with me," he said, leading her back to the reception.

"Are we going to get dessert?"  she asked, smirking.

He feigned a glare.  "No."  Then smiling he explained, "I want to dance with my wife."

They walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

**********

            The band announced the last song of the evening and some people drifted off of the dance floor while new couples drifted on as the first chords started playing

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one thing._

_I would tell it to the stars and the sun_

_I would write it for the world to see._

_And it's you._

_The light changes when you're in the room._

_Oh it's you, oh it's you._

            Minerva Dumbledore stood on the edge of the dance floor watching the couples dancing happily.  She considered in how many ways the war had affected the people she held dear.

            Poppy Pomfrey and Alastor Moody were dancing in a quiet corner of the floor, Alastor not being the best dancer in the crowd.  Minerva smiled softly.  Poppy and Alastor had both attended school with her and had had romantic feelings for each other for a long time.  Neither had acted on their feelings though, until the second war had brought them together, making them realize precious time was slipping by.

            Xiomara Hooch and Severus Snape were dancing in another secluded corner, more to protect Severus's reputation than his dancing skills.  The war had brought them together, too, Minerva mused, raising an eyebrow.  A couple in need of solace met in despair for a one night stand and discovered the foundation for a strong relationship.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one wish._

_To kiss your quiet mouth_

_And trace the steps with my fingertips._

Minerva's eyes fell on a younger couple.  Ron and Hermione.  Her Gryffindors.  She'd seen the sparks between them years ago, but knew no romantic relationship had formed.  It appeared that tonight, however, that might change.  The war had forced them to grow up, Minerva thought.  They had seen horrors no one, especially not anyone so young, should have to see.  But as she watched them now, though—Ron's hand awkwardly resting on Hermione's hip, both avoiding eye contact, blushing furiously when it did happen—she was reminded of how young they were.

An older pair of her Gryffindors caught her eye—Arthur and Molly.  There was no awkwardness between them, just a comfort born through years of love.  Minerva's thought darkened as she was reminded of all the horrors the war had brought them, but took heart in the bond that the couple still shared after all these years.  She wondered if Ron and Hermione would be very much like Arthur and Molly thirty years from now.

_And it's you._

_The light changes when you're in the room._

_Oh it's you, oh it's you._

_Oh it's you._

            Albus Dumbledore leaned on his cane as he walked towards his wife, but he placed it on a nearby table before he slipped his arms around her waist.

            "What are you doing, love?"

            Minerva smiled as he kissed her cheek.  "I'm watching them.  Watching love."  He too scanned the dance floor, happily noting all the couples.

            "Let's dance, my dear," he said quietly.

            Minerva let him lean on her as they walked onto the dance floor.  They moved slowly with the music, Minerva still happily observing the couples around them.  Albus leaned down slightly to whisper in Minerva's ear.  "I love you." 

            Minerva sighed contentedly and laid her head on his shoulder, returning her attention to him.  "And I love you."

_Oh it's you. Oh it's you._

_ Oh it's you._

_Oh it's you._


End file.
